


Tough Love

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, References to Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean made Sam so mad with fear over the Ma'lik box affair that he resorted to tanking his brother's ass, but it's all in the name of love!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Kudos: 116





	Tough Love

“Sam. You remember I told you about Billie’s library? That there were rows of books all containing the various ways I could die?  
Then when she called me back while Michael was possessing me, the books had been reduced to only one, the Ma’lik box death.”

Sam nodded. He remembered alright. How could he ever forget!

“I wonder how many ‘Dean’s death ‘ books are on her shelves now?” Dean continued with a grin, ‘I’m guessing there are just as many as before.”

“Did she say anything about me. How I would die?” Sam asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Nope, maybe she needs to have a one on one with you to discuss things like that but her prophecy about you killing Rowena came true.”

"Well, the Ma’lik box one didn’t,” Sam scowled, the memory of what Dean had been going to do still rankled. “I’d have gone down to the Ocean floor and yanked your stupid ass back onto dry land if you’d gone through with it. I’m sure Rowena’s grimoires contain a spell on how to drag wrecks up from the seabed!.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’ve made me regret that decision more than once, dude. My ass is still red from the last time you whacked me with those ginormous hands of yours.”

“It just goes to show she hasn’t a clue, nobody has, except for Chuck. He can make or break everything,” Sam observed, ignoring Dean’s jibe, though it was true that he’d taken out his frustration on his brother for the terror that he’d put Sam through that day. 

Strangely enough, Dean had let his sibling have free rein on his naked butt and had even seemed to enjoy getting his ass thumped.  
They’d even included it in their playlist of kinky moments. 

Then again, Sam was well aware that Dean had a guilt complex as tall as the Empire State Building. He loved to blame himself for everything, so getting ‘punished’ made sense to his big brother.

“You know, now that you mention it, I’m feeling kinda horny.”  
“When are you not, Dean?” Sam arched an eyebrow in sarcasm.  
“Oh, listen to the pure virginal monk,“ Dean singsonged coming up behind his brother, “ protecting his chastity from the big bad sex predator.”

“Dean, “ Sam huffed. “Go away!”  
“You say the words but you don’t really mean them, do you, Sammy? You can waffle as much as you like but you want it as much as I do, little brother. Admit it!”

Dean lowered his head to the nape of Sam’s neck, brushing aside the chestnut strands and running his tongue along the sensitive skin.  
At first, Sam made to brush him off but when the heat of his brother’s tongue ignited the warmth in his belly, he remained still, his eyes closing in pleasure at Dean’s actions.

“See,” Dean chuckled pulling back. “I don’t see you complaining too much.”  
“You’re cheating that’s why,” Sam murmured, trying to retain a shred of dignity. “You know that’s my weak spot.”

“Of course I’m cheating, that is if you call adoring your brother’s sexy neck, cheating!”  
Dean lowered his head once more and continued on his exploration of his brother but to actually cover more skin, he’d have to have Sam naked.

“Why don’t we go along to the bedroom?" Dean teased in a faux-husky voice. “That way my tongue can cover more ground, though to explore the entirety of your body might take a while. How does that sound, huh Sammy? A wet tongue trailing down your chest to your cock, bobbing eagerly for my lips to surround it….”

“You’re going to pay for this, Dean! “  
Sam's words were a threat and a promise rolled into one and Dean felt a thrill run through him. His empathetic little brother turned into a raging fury when the urge took him and today might just be one of those times. His butt tingled as he anticipated Sam's 'vigorous' caresses to his bare ass!


End file.
